


A Thousand Miles [Vid]

by rhoboat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoboat/pseuds/rhoboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you think time would pass me by?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Miles [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Action movie violence, some flashing images

**Music:** "A Thousand Miles"  
**Artist:** Vanessa Carlton  
**File Info:** 3:08, zipped MP4 (H.264) and streaming  
**Links:** [Download & Stream](http://swirlythings.net/2014/09/29/a-thousand-miles/) | [DW](http://rhoboat.dreamwidth.org/169629.html) | [Tumblr](http://rhoboat77.tumblr.com/post/98776052071/captain-america-fanvid-a-thousand-miles-by)

****


End file.
